


Young Justice - Memesiders

by Eternantium, Unknownshore



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexual, Comedy, Cringe, Gay, Humor, Lesbian, Memes, Messed up things, Mistakes, Multi, OUTDATED, Objects with actual human behaviours, Other, Toddlers with deep ass voices, Transgender, Why am I making this, bullshit, dead memes, dumb ideas, headcanons, old stuff, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternantium/pseuds/Eternantium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: This was a mistake.





	Young Justice - Memesiders

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BECAUSE THIS IS AN IDEA FROM A LONG TIME AGO IN INTERNET TIME THIS FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS A PROBABLY DEAD MEME

SPRINGFIELD, MISSOURI, UNITED STATES  
12:00 PST

The doorbell rang on what was otherwise just a humble suburban home sitting in what was the middle of a fine neighborhood, with a soft breeze in the air as well as the sound of birds chirping as they make various rounds across the landscape. The street was blissfully silent, traffic having seemingly completely stopped by the home, as if to entrap it in a scenic photograph-like serenity. Vandal Savage, standing on the front porch of this home, stood directly on the the welcome mat as he awaited the opening of the front door.

Without even hesitating, the first thing out of the ancient and imposing man of 50,000 years of life’s mouth was an ever firm:

“Well Ocean Master, I made it”, and then he added on, “Despite your directions.”

“Oh, Vandal Savage, welcome! Glad you made it.” Ocean Master, that purple armored prince of atlantis and ever loyal underling of Vandal Savage and his Light, expressed nothing sort of joy at seeing his superior before him, exclaiming brightly “I hope you’re ready for an unforgettable lucheon!’”

Vandal just gruffed and sat down on the table, as Ocean Master walked instead into the kitchen - only to gasp at the sight before him. Leaving the door to close behind him, he rushed instead over to the oven, which had smoke absolutely pouring out of it. Peering inside, Orm saw that his roast was well overcooked and now threatening to set the stove and even possibly house on fire.

“Oh ye gods!” he cried, “My roast is ruined!” standing up, he was about to panic - when an idea popped into his head just as he peered out of the nearby window, “But what if” he commented, walking over to it to get a better look at the McDonald’s not far off from the home, “I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking?”

Thinking this over, the diabolical prince laughed at this idea:

“Oh ho ho ho ho, delightfully devilish, prince Orm!”

Ocean Master was about to open the window and make his dashing escape after removing his apron, when suddenly Vandal Savage opened the kitchen door, soon squinting his eyes suspiciously at the sight he had just walked in on.  
“OCEAN MASTER!”

“Vandal Savage, I was just-”, and just like that Prince Orm saved himself in the knick of time, “Stretching my calves on the windowsill! Isometric exercise, care to join me?”

“Why is there smoke coming from your oven, Orm?”

“Smoke?”, Orm pretended to act oblivious to the truth, “Oh, that’s not smoke! It’s steam! Steam from the steamed clams we’re having, mmmm, steamed clams!”

Though he did squint his eyes suspiciously, Savage still gave Orm the benefit of the doubt and walked back into the kitchen, much to Orm’s sigh of relief. In fact, he actually wiped his forehead complete with a ‘phew’ of relief. With that taken care of, he wasted no further time in completing his journey out of the window - dashing to the conveniently located fast food establishment that was indeed just a quick rush across the street away.

Sometime later, though still surprisingly not that much later all things considered, Prince Orm would return to the dining room where Vandal Savage was waiting with napkin tucked into his shirt, watching as Orm walked in with a smile on his face and a large tray of at least several hamburgers with french fries as the side dash in his hands. Setting the tray down on the table, Orm said to his boss:

“Mr. Savage I hope you’re ready for some mouth watering hamburgers!”

Savage, of course, was quick to dryly point out the obvious:

“I thought you said we were having steamed clams.”

“Oh No” Orm laughed as he sat down, taking one of the burgers into his hands, “I said Steamed Hams, that’s what I call Hamburgers.”

“You call Hamburgers ‘steamed hams’.”

“Yes! It’s a regional dialect.”

“Uh-huh” Savage remained ever the skeptic, “What region?”

“Uh, Northern Atlantic.”

“Really? I’ve been to St. John’s and I’ve never heard anybody use the phrase ‘Steamed Hams’.”

“Oh not in St. Johns no it’s a Greenland expression.”

“Ah, I see.”

With that save on Orm’s part, the two got to eating the hamburgers and also on Orm’s part sipping from the champagne brought over. Of course, it did not take very many chews before Savage very soon had another realization - opening his burger to inspect it he brought up to his ‘partner’:

“These ‘steamed hams’ are quite similar to the hamburgers at McDonalds.”

“Oh no” Orm laughed yet again, “Patented Atlantean Burgers! Ancient Family recipe!”

“For Steamed Hams.”

“Yes!”

“And you call them steamed hams despite the fact they are obviously grilled.” - with a stern, cold face Savage presented to Orm the evidence in the form of the opened hamburger. For the first time all luncheon Orm was utterly speechless, wiping his mouth with a napkin yet still stuttering. 

“Um…..um…..you know….one thing I should..excuse me for one second.”

“Of course.”

Taking his leave, Orm walked into the kitchen, Savage not taking notice of the fact that by this point the entire kitchen was on fire to a point of radiating a red light from behind the door leading into it. But a few moments later, Orm came back out and released a yawn as he casually continued on running his mouth:

“Well, that was wonderful. A good time was had by all, I’m pooped!”

“Yes, I should be - GOOD LORD WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?!” - Savage had taken notice of the fire in the kitchen. However, Orm replied with absolute calmness as well as bluntness:

“Aurora Borealis.”

“A-” Savage was dumbfounded. Stupified. He could not believe the idiocy he had just heard, and it very quickly worked to shape his response, “Aurora Borealis? At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country, localized entirely within your kitchen?!”

“Yes.”

The fact that Orm had said that with the same level of genuine bluntless as just moments before, without a single hesitation, without even thinking about it, had stunned the great Vandal Savage. It had been said as though it was as factual as the grass being green or the sky being blue. Perhaps, Savage thought, he had been to harsh on Orm over the years. Perhaps, he thought, this could be a chance for a new era of The Light. Perhaps, this would be his only chance:

“May I see it?”

“...No.”

Savage was not amused by that refusal.

However, not long after that moment did Orm and Savage walk their way out of the house, with Savage turning to Orm one last time while walking away from the home. The words were not something that Orm was prepared for however:

“Ocean Master. You have disgraced me.”

Poor Disgraced Ocean Master could only hold a face of internal misery as he watched Vandal Savage walk away, the house behind him having by this point nearly entirely erupted into an orchestra of flames. Orm would at that moment take out but one of the hamburgers and eat it while sulking on the steps, sulking as the sound of glass shattering and the flames eventually making the house begin to crumble into the form of rubble filling the space directly behind him.

So continued the sad, pathetic life of Poor Disgraced Ocean Master.


End file.
